


The Mystery Of Creation

by on_mars



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby Nash Acting as Eddie Diaz Parental Figure, Bobby Nash Acting as Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parental Figure, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_mars/pseuds/on_mars
Summary: "Buddie prompt if you feel like writing it :) Eddie being jealous of Buck and Taylor at the scene with the guy on the roof in the most recent ep"[Basically Eddie's having a bisexual crisis in front of Bobby/Chim & Hen and Taylor is done with Buck's bullshit and plays matchmaker]
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 292





	The Mystery Of Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Tumblr's Anonymous, this is for you. 
> 
> We don't hate Ana and Taylor in this house :)

“ _LA is used to police pursuits on our streets but on our rooftops? Well that’s exactly what happened this morning after LAPD caught this man breaking into a n aerial home. Rather than allow himself to be apprehended, he went out a second story window and fled on foot jumping across rooftops before reaching a literal dead-end”. _

_ One hour later: _

“So what’s the deal with Buck and Taylor?” Eddie asks. His back is leaned against the fire truck and his eyes shuttle between his best-friend and the man nervously pacing back and forth on the rooftop. It’s only been a little more than an hour since they’re all waiting patiently for the guy to come down, with the exception of Buck who is currently engaged in a very lively conversation with Taylor Kelly, the Channel 8 News journalist. 

Eddie’s been watching them from the corner of his eye for the past thirty minutes and well what if he doesn’t like the way Buck smiles at her or holds her coffee while she’s speaking? He’s just a concerned friend who doesn’t think she’s the right person for Buck. That’s just it. 

“He’s probably just bitching about Albert again” Chim says and shrugs his shoulders, his eyes still fixed on the intruder. 

“Well you know he could just talk to us.” Eddie answers, looking down.

“Oh hell no.” Hen intervenes. “I’d rather sit here and be bored for five more hours than hear him whine about the whole Veronica thing one more time.”

“Why are you asking?” Bobby asks. 

“I’m just curious.” Eddie mumbles under his breath. “I didn’t know he started seeing her again that’s all.” He adds, glancing at his best-friend again. 

“Oh they’re not an item if that’s what you’re worried about.” Bobby tells him and Eddie frowns when both Hen and Chimney seem to fight back a smile. 

“Why would I be worried about that?” He asks, genuinely confused.

“No reason.” Bobby vaguely answers and this time Eddie doesn’t miss the way Chimney’s mouth turn up at the edges, that until his friend realizes he’s been caught and presses his lips together just as fast. 

Eddie wants to question his friends about it but then Hen bets ten dollars the man will fall off the rooftop and Eddie’s just too damn proud not to wager as well.

_ Two hours later:  _

Two hours. Two hours since they’ve been waiting and Buck is secretly hoping the intruder would stay exactly where he is for a bit longer. Not that he overly enjoys being stuck here and having to wait until they make sure the man is safe, he certainly doesn’t, but he would still rather be forced to spend the whole day here than go back to his apartment and face Albert and Veronica. 

“Reporting live. Taylor Kelly, Channel 8 News. Jim back to you.” Taylor says, and instantly joins him again. “So. You went to apologize about the date?” 

Buck hands her her coffee and continues the account of his recent life events:  “And Albert walks out of the bathroom in a towel. He’s sleeping with my ex date/next door neighbor.” 

“And that’s bothering you how?” Taylor asks, seemingly unimpressed. “I mean you told me yourself the date was a disaster, why can’t you just be happy for them?” 

“Because she hates me!” Buck exclaims. “She hates me and now I have to see her every single day because she’s dating my roommate! I mean trust me the last thing I wanted was to play matchmaker.” He marks a pause and runs his left hand through his hair, taking a sip of his coffee. It’s not so hot anymore and that’s on him; he spent the last fifteen minutes talking and complaining about his life instead of drinking it in silence. 

“Why do I feel like there’s something more to it than just that?” Taylor asks and the hand bringing the coffee to his lips stops halfway. His mouth opens and closes like a fish gulping air and he eventually sighs and rubs the back of his neck with his hand, his eyes looking down in embarrassment. He still doesn’t know Taylor very well, after all they’ve only seen each other a few times since the helicopter incident, but he’s not surprised to learn that perceptiveness is one of her qualities. Or maybe he’s just that easy to read. 

“It’s just that everyone around me seems to move on, you know? Bobby’s married, Hen’s fostering a new kid, my sister’s pregnant… And now Eddie started dating again. And I’m here barely managing to sit through an entire date.” He admits.

Because of course it’ s not entirely because of Albert and Veronica. Of course it goes beyond that. There’s always been more to it than just bad luck but Taylor is still the first person to actively listen to him, enough to see right through him and realize that there is something much deeper and meaningful hiding behind his continual need to rant about the disaster that was his last date. 

“Maybe you’re not looking in the right place.” Taylor offers and Buck frowns and tilts his head to the side in confusion. 

“What do you mean?” He asks.

“Maybe you don’t need some apps to start dating again. Maybe the right person’s been right next to you all along. You’re just not paying attention.” She says and there’s a hint in her voice, of hope, and Buck suddenly takes a step back and raises his hands in concern.

“Oh I wasn’t – I don’t – I mean I know we haven’t exactly been… but I wasn’t talking -”

“Relax Buckley I wasn’t talking about me. I was hinting at something else rather more obvious. Hopefully you’ll see it as well in no time.”

And Buck is  _lost_ . He frowns and lets out a nervous laugh, ignoring what she’s getting at and having no idea how to react. He opens his mouth to say something but is forced to stay silent when Taylor is called to give an update to the people of Los Angeles. 

_Three hours later:_

Bobby  is a patient man. At least he likes to think  so . His job sometimes requires it, being patient enough to stay calm and take the right decisions, not acting on impulse and putting himself, or worst, the rest of his crew in unnecessary danger. So you see? He’s a patient man. Except when it comes to one particular issue that’s been bothering him for more than  two  year s.

Buck and Eddie’s feelings for each other. It’s obvious,  painfully evident, c lear as day, and everyone around him can see it. Hen. Chimney. Maddie. Athena. Everyone. Everyone except the two people directly concerned. And  don’t get him wrong, Bobby loves Eddie to the moon and back and would be ready to call Buck his son right here and now but lately  the desire of locking these two in a room inside the fire station and letting them here until they finally figure out how crazy in love they are with each other has been so strong Bobby had to physically refrain himself from doing exactly that. 

This past week especially, has been a living hell in the fire station. The longing, the heart eyes, the shy touches and the soft smiles. It’s driving Bobby crazy and he’s convinced that in that specific case, a relationship wouldn’t have the slightest impact on how they work with each other, it would actually make everything better. The tension would be gone for one thing, and Bobby wouldn’t have to endure the pain that is to watch these two dance around each other without actually acting on their feelings. 

“It’s that obvious, huh?”Athena asks him after Bobby has been ranting to her about it for ten minutes straight. The man still being on the roof and talking with the negotiators, everyone thought it wise to keep busy until their moment have come to do their jobs.

“Thena, they’re practically already living together!” Bobby says, rolling his eyes.

“Oh trust me I know and Buck has always been painfully obvious but I’ve never been so sure about Eddie.” She answers.

“Buck is an open book.” Bobby says with a smile, glancing at him. “Eddie’s more discreet but he doesn’t fool me. I mean look at him, Thena.” He adds, pointing at Eddie who’s been staring at Taylor and Buck with a murderous look for the past ten minutes. “I’d feel sorry for him if the thing hadn’t been going on for two years.”

“Well then don’t you think it’s time for you to nudge him in the right direction?” Athena elbows him in encouragement. “The poor boy probably doesn’t even understand what’s happening to him.” She adds. “Go.”

Bobby only nods and takes a deep breath. This surely is going to be an interesting conversation. He walks quietly towards Eddie and takes a seat next to him. He follows his gaze and smiles when his own eyes fall on Buck still talking with that journalist.

“You doing okay Eddie?” He asks, his voice warm.

Eddie jumps in surprise and gives him a small nod. “I’m fine.” He doesn’t look away.

“How long you think you’re gonna keep looking at her with that murderous gaze?” He asks and chuckles when Eddie instantly looks down, his cheeks turning red. 

“That’s not – I wasn’t -”

“Sure you were, kid.” Bobby contradicts him. Eddie sighs and rubs the back of his neck with his hand in embarrassment.

“They just seem really close.” Eddie admits after a few seconds and Bobby’s smile gets a bit bigger. Behind him, the intruder is still pacing back and forth on the rooftop, his screams replaced by sobs.

“And you don’t like that.” Bobby states. “Why?”

“I don’t know!” Eddie exclaims, raising his right hand. “I just feel like he’s been distancing himself from me and Christopher lately. That makes me feel like shit.” He adds. 

“Maybe he thinks that’s what you want. Now that you’re with Ana.” Bobby reasons him.

“Well it’s not like it’s going anywhere anyway.” Eddie mumbles under his breath. “I mean she’s great and I like her but there’s Christopher and – I know you said it was time for me to get back out there but I’m not so sure about that anymore Cap.”

“Eddie…” Bobby starts and marks a pause, trying to gather his thoughts and find a way to let Eddie understand what’s happening without making him dig his heels and completely shut down. “You know when I told you to start dating again I didn’t necessarily mean Ana.”

“Well who were you talking about then?” Eddie asks, confused. “It’s not like I had someone else in mind.” He opens his water bottle and takes a sip before sending him a questioning look.

“But I think you did.” Bobby contradicts him. “Deep down. I think you did have someone else in mind.” He says and his eyes fall on Buck again. Eddie follows his gazes and coughs violently a few times, choking on his water. Bobby places a hand on his arm in alarm but lets out a relieved sigh when Eddie eventually regain control of his breathing. 

“Buck?!” He exclaims. “Cap I don’t – I’m not -” He adds. Bobby raises his eyebrows at him, waiting for the information to seek in. “Am I?” Eddie asks himself after a few seconds. “But I’ve never -” He marks a pause and looks up at Buck who happens to turns around at the same time. Bobby watches them as their eyes lock and that’s when Eddie gasps and whips his head around. “Oh my god.” He says. “I’m in love with Buck.” He finally realizes and Bobby taps him on the back. 

“Oh god” Eddie repeats and this time his voice is filled with utter panic. “ _I’m in love with Buck_.” He adds. “That’s _awful_.”

 _Okay I wasn’t expecting that,_ Bobby thinks to himself. “Why would that be awful?”

“Because he’s straight!” Eddie instantly says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world and Bobby rolls his eyes and sighs.

_Please God have mercy on my soul_

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Eddie.” He says. “He loves you.”

“What… Are you sure?” Eddie says and Bobby can see the ghost of a smile slowly breaking in on his face.

“Course I am.” Bobby answers. “He’s my kid.”

_Four hours later:_

Taylor’s a good friend and that’s common knowledge. She can seem a bit too frank and upfront sometimes but again that’s usually what people around her mention when being asked about her best quality. She’s still been trying to tone it down lately because she knows some people are more sensitive than others and she wouldn’t want them to misinterpret her honesty for tactlessness, but sometimes they just don’t make it easy.

Take Buck for example. He’s been standing next to her and complaining about his love-life for four hours, and although there was a small interval where she managed to get away from him using the excuse that she had to talk about her colleague about something, Buck was now back at  pestering her about it and  Taylor – well she just can’t take it anymore.

“I don’t know, I just… I felt ready to meet someone. Start a meaningful relationship.” He says and Taylor rolls his eyes in desperation.

“I’ve met the people you work with. Your life is nothing but meaningful relationship, Buck.” She says, still trying to be gentle with him.

“I don’t know. Doesn’t feel like the same.” He says, and that’s _the last straw,_ and Taylor loses it.

“Oh my god Buck!” She exclaims loudly, earning herself a few surprised looks from the people passing by. “You’re literally in love with Eddie!”

The impact is instantaneous. Bucks whips his head around and looks at her with a bewildered expression on his face, his mouth agape, his brows furrowed and his eyes filled with confusion. “What – How did you know?” He asks. _Interesting_ – Taylor thinks. _He doesn’t deny it_.

“So you admit it?” She asks, impressed. “That you’re in love with your best-friend?”

“I mean yeah.” He says after a few seconds. “But that really doesn’t change anything.”

“But it does, though!” Taylor contradicts him. “Because I think he likes you too.” She says, and Buck opens his mouth to say something but Taylor raises her hand to stop him from cutting her off. That’s her time to speak. “Listen Buck. I don’t know if you honestly think you’re being subtle about it but you’re not, and I wouldn’t be surprised to learn that your crew knows it too.” 

“You think Eddie knows it as w-”

“I don’t know Buck but considering the fact that he seems just as dense as you are if not worse, I think it’s safe to say that he has no clues.”

Taylor watches his friend as he looks around him in wonder and when his eyes fall on Eddie of all people, their reactions make her laugh out loud in disbelief. Buck has tilted his head in confusion and his eyes are scanning him with so much attention she feels like he’s an x-ray machine trying to find answers by looking into his very soul. Eddie, on the contrary, looks at him with wide eyes filled with panic and it only takes the guy a second to look away and flee until he’s sure to be out of reach. 

Not far from where Eddie is hiding, Chimney and Hen seem to be openly laughing at him and Taylor just needs to be sure she understands the situation correctly. She takes her cellphone and sends a quick message to Chimney. 

“ _Eddie isn’t having a bisexual crisis over Buck by any chance?_ _Because Buck certainly is._ _”_ She can see Buck’s coworker get his cellphone out of his jean’s pocket and when he turns it around to show the text to Hen, they both burst into laughter, nodding and giving her a thumbs up. 

“ _Should we tell them?”_ She sends.

“ _Obviously not. Let them figure it out on their own. We’ve done our part of the job. Now it’s time for the fun part.”_

_ Five hours later: _

Hen is still playing cards with Chimney when Eddie rushes towards them with a panicked expression on his face.

“I broke up with Ana.” He blurts out and Hen whips her head around so fast Eddie takes a step back in surprise. 

“You what now?” She asks. “By text?!” She exclaims, scandalized and Eddie simply looks down on the ground, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. 

“I panicked!” He defends himself. “She asked if we could have the house to ourselves tonight, what the hell was I supposed to do? I mean I’m in love with Buck, Hen!” He repeats, still sounding surprised and Hen shakes her head in disbelief. When they got there this morning, she was convinced it was going to be a very long and boring day but it turns out watching Eddie finally coming to terms with his feelings for Buck had been quite entertaining for the most part and – but she wasn’t going to admit that to herself – quite endearing as well. 

“Yeah Eddie I think we got that part, it’s literally been one hour since you’re pacing back and forth and whining about it, can you just sit down and calm down, man?” Chimney asks but there’s an emergency in his tone that makes Eddie panic even more. 

“Eddie.” Hen says, her voice calmer. “Sit down.” She waits for him to reluctantly takes a seat next to her to speak again.  “How did she take it?” She asks, placing a comforting hand on Eddie’s shoulder. 

“What do you think?” Eddie answers.

“That bad, huh?” Chimney intervenes. “What exactly did you tell her when she asked you out?” 

“I- I said- ItoldherthatIwasinlovewithbuck” Eddie mumbles under his breath so fast Hen needs a few seconds to understand what he just said, but then she does and she can’t help bursting into laughter a second time. 

“You literally answered her text by saying you were in love with Buck?” She asks because the last thing she wants is to misunderstand the situation. Eddie only nods and keeps his eyes on the ground. 

“She wasn’t happy. Obviously. But then I just – I guess I explained everything and I think she got it. She didn’t seem so surprised.” 

“Well I mean Eddie you’re basically living with the guy already and you two have been raising Christopher for two years, it probably wasn’t hard for her to do the math you know.” Chimney says with a mocking smile.

“We have, haven’t we?” Eddie agrees, his mouth turning up at the edges. It doesn’t last long though because the next second his smile disappears completely and his face turns very pale. “I – He – Did he flirt with me?! I men he- He made it pretty clear he was interested, didn’t he?” 

“Wait. Do you mean when he met you and immediately wanted to jump your bones?” Chimney asks. 

“Or do you mean all the times he sat right next to you on that damn couch while there’s room for _at least_ four people?” Hen adds.

“I don’t know Hen, maybe he means all the times he used an excuse to get closer to him and touch him in every way he could.”

“Or maybe it was when that woman mistook you for a couple walking around with your son in the Christmas’ market and he didn’t think it was necessary to correct her?”

“Or maybe the time Maddie told him I looked cute but he instantly thought she was talking about you?”

“Alright alright I got the- wait what?” Eddie whips his head around and stare at his friends in disbelief. 

“Just ask him out, Eds.” Bobby – who’s been watching his crew from a distance with a small smile on his face – says. “He’ll say yes.”

“And probably cry right after.” Chimney adds. 

_Seven hours later_ : 

Eddie may be the most oblivious person on Earth, and even _that_ may be an understatement - Eddie thinks when they finally made it to the fire station after their shift. It has been a long one  and Eddie is exhausted. Not in the physical sense of the term since there had been very little opportunity for action throughout the day but he was still drained, drained and emotionally worn-out. 

Even now that he had just taken a shower and put on his coat to get ready to go back home to see Christopher, he still feels completely washed out, maybe even more now that he knows what he needs to do, what he promised the others and more importantly himself to do before leaving the fire station. And that is to ask Buck out.

Because it’s all so clear now. All the smiles, the sweet gestures, the lingering glances. It all makes sense. But he wouldn’t be called Eddie Diaz if his desire to date his best-friend wasn’t accompanied by a huge need to ignore his feelings and run away from the fire station without looking back.

“Alright who want to grab a drink tonight?” Buck says with that same cheerful attitude and Eddie tries very hard to resist the temptation to kiss him right here and now. 

“No can do.” Bobby says apologetically while winking at him. “Sorry Buck.”

“Yeah same here, no offense but you’re not the Buckley I want to spend time with at the moment.” Chimney adds. 

“I – I actually have a thing too. With Karen.” Hen lies and Eddie rolls his eyes at how oblivious everyone sounds. “But I’m sure Eddie here would love to join you.”

“I have a date.” Eddie blurts out without thinking and wants to mentally slap himself the next second. 

“Oh.” Buck only nods with a smile but it’s pretty clear to Eddie that he doesn’t mean it. “Well good luck with Ana, then.” He casually says but his gaze is shifty. 

“Hum I – I’m not going out with Ana.” Eddie admits. “We – We kind of broke up.” He adds and Buck instantly looks up at him, frowning in confusion. 

“You did?” He asks, his head tilted to the right. “Well then what’s her name?” 

“Well the thing is… She’s a he.” Eddie finally says, locking his eyes with his and hoping it’s enough for Buck to understand what he’s getting at. Unfortunately for him, all colors seem to disappear from Buck’s face and when this one clears his throat, opening his mouth and closing it like a fish in the water, it’s pretty clear to everyone in the room that Buck is as much dense as Eddie is. 

“Should we go?” Bobby asks. Hen snorts and nods but Chimney stays put.

“But this is so embarrassing and awkward.” He says. “I love it.”

“A… A he?” Buck asks out of the blue, his voice so weak he clears his throat a second time before adding: “You’re… You want me to look after Christopher?” He offers and Eddie’s face softens and he can’t help but to smile softly at his best-friend, taking a step forward.

“You can’t tonight.” He contradicts him. He’s now only a few feet away from him. 

“I can’t?”

“No.” Eddie repeats with a smile. “You’re busy too.” He adds. “Well only if you say yes.” He clarifies. 

“Say yes to what?” Buck exclaims impatiently as he raises his hand in confusion. 

“Okay now it’s just getting sad.”

“Shut up, Chimney.”

“Shut up, Chimney.” They both say at the same time. 

Eddie turns his head towards Buck and watches him as his face switches from confusion, impatience, perplexity and finally shock and fondness when a flash of realization crosses his eyes. “ Are you really asking what I think you’re asking?”

“Only if you say yes.” Eddie repeats with a soft smile and his heart melts when a huge and sheepish smile breaks in on Buck’s face, his eyes crinkling from the way the features of his face are drawn upwards. 

“Of course I’m gonna say yes you moron, it’s not as if I’ve been waiting for this moment for two damn years.” 

“Yeah I’ve been – I’ve been slow on the uptake, huh?” Eddie says with an apologetic smile, taking another step forward until Buck is stuck between him and the locker wall. 

“You think?” Buck’s cheeks have turned red and Eddie lets out a small laugh, cradling his chin with his right hand. “Well maybe you should do something about it.” Buck adds and there’s a challenging tone in his voice which makes Eddie weak at the knees. 

“And that’s our cue.” Chimney says, leaving the fire station. 

But Eddie only has eyes for Buck. Buck  whose lips are slightly apart and who’s watching him with an intensity which  almost makes him want to look away. He doesn’t, though, and  moves his hand from his chin to his neck, letting his thumbs stroke his cheeks for a few seconds while he places his other hand on Buck’s chest, smiling when he feels his elevated heartbeats. 

“What about Christopher, though?” Buck asks, his voice weak and fragile. 

“What about him?”

“Well I- You said yourself you weren’t so sure how he would take it if you started dating again. And as much as I’d love to make out with you in the locker room, he’s kind of my first priority right now and if he’s not ready then I’d-”

“Buck.” Eddie cuts him off by placing his two hands on his cheeks, his fingers playing with the roots of his hair. “He loves you to the moon and back. He already accepted you in our lives a long time ago. _We_ already did. He’ll be thrilled. Trust me.” He adds, and when Buck’s eyes dart towards his lips for just a second, he doesn’t waste any more time and bring their lips together. Buck kisses him back instantly and runs one of his hands through his hair and Eddie – well Eddie hates himself for not doing that sooner. They kiss hungrily for a few minutes until Buck’s mouth moves from his lips to his jaw, his neck and Eddie can’t help but to let out a content sigh, placing his right hand on the locker behind Buck to hold himself. 

He closes his eyes and a smile stretches his lips when Buck flips their position and he’s now the one finding himself stuck between his best-friend and the locker wall.  Eddie is used to be the one in control but when Buck is back at kissing him,  pulling at his lower lip to have access to his mouth and sliding one of his hand under his coat, he realizes that he really doesn’t mind letting him take charge for a while.  Buck’s arm – still under his jacket – wraps itself around his waist and brings him closer. The kiss has now become slower, more gentle, and Buck’s embrace is so soft Eddie might start crying right here and now.  He’s out of breath and when Buck breaks the kiss, he instantly misses the contact and chases his mouth another time. Buck smiles and pecks him on the lips once, twice, thrice, and another one after that, and another one, and another one, until he places his hand on his chest and pushes him until his back is touching the locker. 

“That was… Something.”

“Definitely something.” Eddie answers with a smile. “That we absolutely need to keep doing. After our date.” 

“So you really did plan something? I thought we were just gonna hang out at my place or yours.”

“Well to be honest that was my first option but I was scared I wasn’t going to be clear enough and you’d end up thinking it was just another bro hang-out, completely platonic.” Eddie admits and Buck huffs out a laugh. “Because it’s not.” He adds. “Absolutely not platonic.” 

“Yeah I think I got that part.” 

“Good.” Eddie smiles. 

“So where are you taking me?” 

“Somewhere cool.” Eddie answers. “t’s a surprise.”

“Oh it’s a surprise.” Buck repeats with a slight mocking tone. “Alright then. Lead the way Eduardo.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) you can scream at me and send me prompts on [tumblr](https://on-maars.tumblr.com/)


End file.
